This case-control study will attempt to find relationships between dietary fiber and colon cancer etiology. The dietary fiber intake of Utah residents, a low risk population for colon cancer, is believed to be higher than other U.S. populations because of the high consumption of home preserved foods i.e. fruits, vegetables and cereal grains. Both commercial and home preserved foods will be assayed for the fiber components, cellulose, hemicellulose, lignin, pectin and other selected vitamins, minerals and trace elements thought to be related to colon cancer. Using this nutrient data base and interview schedules, the dietary fiber intake will be determined for Utah colon cancer patients and a randomly selected control group and differences in diet noted. Dietary intake data will also be compared to serum lipids, and trace elements and to fecal steroids found in specimens collected from a subsample of cases and controls. A secons part of the study is concerned with determining the effect of the various types of dietary fiber on selected enzyme systems thought to be related to colon cancer and other cholesteremic diseases.